At present, there are mainly two methods for issuing information of parking lots and business information: one is posting notices at entrances of parking lots and shopping malls or implementing these through electronic display panels. When this method is used, drivers will not know information of parking lots until driving to entrances of the parking lots, similarly, clients will not know business information unit arriving at entrances of businesses. Another method is implemented by way of websites, specifically information of parking lots and business information are issued via websites, and clients access the websites by using Personal Computers (PCs) so as to acquire the information of parking lots and business information therefrom, but this method also has some limitations summarized in below aspects:
(1) For clients, they can acquire corresponding information only by way of accessing the Internet, thus causing inconvenience to the clients. Specifically, a client must access the Internet, and he/she can acquire desired information only after tedious searching and screening, this is of great inconvenience particularly for clients on a street, furthermore, expenses for accessing the Internet will be generated.
(2) For enterprises and businesses, maintaining websites will be difficult and costs a lot of money. Specifically, the establishment of a website involves software encoding, domain application, application for server space and the like and it has many steps thus a long time of construction that must be implemented by professionals, thus it costs a lot and is difficult to maintain, thereby not applicable to small or medium sized businesses.
It can be seen from above description that both existing approaches for businesses to issue related information and existing methods for clients to acquire information of parking lots and business information have certain disadvantages that result in poor user experiences.